Um jardim de sentimentos
by Angeliel
Summary: Hiatus - UA. Tomoyo é uma menina rebelde e Eriol um malricinho.O que acontece quando há uma grande amizade? RR FINALMENTE CAPITULO 5
1. Tomoyo

Disclamer: Eu não sou dona dos personagens.. só as características físicas e os nomes... porque eu mudei muito da personalidade deles... Cada capítulo será focado na visão ou da Tomoyo ou do Eriol... alguns terão foco dos dois, mas aí eu vou colocar com o nome na frente e vocês vão saber quem está pensando ou falando.. OK??? Bom proveito...  
  
PS: Se quiser uma boa trilha sonora(eu sou uma escritora que adora colocar trilha sonora para fics... ) para esse capítulo, seria uma boa pedida Runaway do Linkin Park...  
  
Capitulo Um Tomoyo  
  
Todos comentavam como meninas criadas pelos mesmos pais e sob o mesmo teto por tantos anos podiam ser tão opostas... Minha irmã, Sakura, tão ingênua e meiga, eu, Tomoyo, perspicaz e agressiva. Nunca me conformei com a morte do meu pai ou o casamento da minha mãe com o pai de Sakura... Nos éramos amigas desde o maternal e foi onde nossos pais se conheceram. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha apenas seis anos, mas foi o suficiente para eu me apegar mais a ele que a minha mãe... Nos sempre íamos uma a casa da outra e durante essas visitas nossos pais conversavam... Então, ambos viúvos, se apaixonaram. A mãe dela havia morrido ao dar a luz a Sakura e meu pai num acidente de carro. Um ano e meio depois do acidente minha mãe se casou de novo... Eu não posso dizer mal do meu padrasto, mas não consigo chamá-la de pai, e ele entende isso. Nos nascemos no Japão, mas sempre viajamos muito. No momento estamos nos EUA. Moramos aqui há três anos e agora eu estou com dezoito. Tenho meu próprio carro e meu quarto é no porão da casa de quatro quartos, sendo um deles da minha mãe, outro da minha irmã Sakura, um de visitas e um do meu irmão Touya... Às vezes nem parece que ele mora aqui conosco, passa mais tempo na casa da noiva que aqui... Não sei porque eles não se casam logo. Yuki, a noiva de Touya, é uma moça maravilhosa, ela adora conversar comigo, me entende ela... Eu e a Sakura somos muito amigas também, alias, eu tenho poucos amigos, talvez apenas a minha família, e agora a Sakura não pode me dar tanta atenção assim... Ela esta namorando um menino da nossa classe, ele se chama Shaoran Li. Eles estão juntos há pouco mais de dois anos... Ele é um cara legal... Falando de mim, eu não me acho tão rebelde como falam. As pessoas acham que eu sou estranha por ter um peircing e só andar de preto, fora o fato de eu nunca tomar sol. Quando eu chego em algum lugar as pessoas comentam e olham de esguelha, mas eu não me importo. Eu sou assim e não vou mudar.  
  
Estou terminando o colegial. Só falta agora um semestre e a neve ainda cobre as ruas. Eu odeio a neve, tudo parece tão mais claro, apesar do frio, eu prefiro o escuro. Meu quarto é no porão por causa disso, é o 'quarto' mais escuro e frio da casa. Eu sou vocalista de uma banda de rock. O nosso estúdio é na garagem lá de casa. Nós nunca iremos fazer sucesso... Não somos bons o suficiente. As vezes pensar nisso me deprime...  
  
Primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de inverno e eu estou aqui com um pulôver preto e minhas luvas de couro sem dedos, uma bota de couro preta e saia de lã preta também. Uma coisa que eu não posso negar é que sempre tive tudo que quis e tudo do melhor.  
  
A maior parte das pessoas da minha turma são um bando de mauricinhos... Acho que nem minha irmã se salva... Ela está sempre na 'moda' e o namorado skatista dela não fica atrás. Dá muita raivas, mas fica tudo na maior paz... Eles não gostam de mim e eu não gosto deles.  
  
Comentários da Autora: Nossa.. ficou curtinho né? Mas esse era o projeto.. uma fic curta, de UA que tratasse de um romance entre uma Tomoyo rebelde(diga-se de passagem, inspirada em mim...^_^) e um Eriol malricinho... Acho que vai dar certo.. espero manter a proposta de capítulos com menos de cinco páginas... (minhas fics têm sempre mais que isso em cada capitulo) o próximo capítulo vem aí... o primeiro encontro deles... Sayonara... 


	2. Eriol

Disclamer: Eu não sou dona dos personagens.. só as características físicas e os nomes... porque eu mudei muito da personalidade deles... Cada capítulo será focado na visão ou da Tomoyo ou do Eriol... alguns terão foco dos dois, mas aí eu vou colocar com o nome na frente e vocês vão saber quem está pensando ou falando.. OK??? Bom proveito...  
  
PS: Esse capítulo pode ser lido ao som de My December do Linkin Park... é uma ótima trilha, até porque foi feito ao som dessa música.  
  
Capitulo Dois Eriol  
  
Quando deixei meu pai esta manhã no novo prédio da empresa e segui para o último semestre do colegial, não estava imaginando que encontraria o que encontrei. A cidade não podia ser dita pequena, Tulsa é uma cidade bastante grande para o interior de Oklahoma. Não é igual à cidade que nasci e na qual vivíamos antes, Londres, mas era bastante agitada e interessante. Deixei meu carro do outro lado da rua e caminhei até a direção do colégio para terminar de resolver a burocracia da transferencia. Entrei na sala que me orientaram e me sentei em uma carteira qualquer no fundo da sala . Muitos olhares polsaram sobre a minha pessoa e eu me resumi a sorrir. Não que eu quisesse fazer isso... eu não estava me sentindo a vontade e não estava muito para sorrisos, mas era a única forma de aproximar as pessoas de mim. De toda e qualquer forma, eu irei conviver com estas pessoas até o fim do semestre, seria bom se fizesse amizades. A sala ia enchendo, rostos e mais rostos, que eu teria que decorar, foram preenchendo as carteiras. Quase na mesma hora que o agudo sinal tocou, um último e pequeno grupo entrou. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e bem sorridente acompanhada por um rapaz sisudo de cabelos cor de chocolate. Ela era um pouco metida, pelo menos à primeira vista. Mas não houve chance para uma nova avaliação. Acompanhando o jovem professor, que mais tarde descobri se o professor Terada, - de literatura - vinha uma outra linda menina. Ela estava vestida monocromaticamente e o negro contrastava com sua pele alva e seus cabelos em cascata por baixo de uma boina que ela tirou logo que entrou na sala. Logo que ela se virou para se sentar, eu pude ver seus olhos melancólicos. Ela era um anjo negro... E mal humorado. Descobri mais este predicado nela logo que a bela moça chegou perto de mim. Ela me olhou com uma expressão fria e praticamente sem emoções: _ Você está no meu lugar.... Não saí e ela não se moveu. Enquanto o professor ajeitava seu material sobre a mesa do docente, nos encaramos e aquele momento pareceu durar horas. Come se o tempo houve parado para que eu tentasse desvendar o mistério daqueles olhos tristes, todos os sons se foram e eu só via o anjo parado à minha frente. Mas não houve mais tempo, ela cortou minha visão bruscamente. _ Você está no meu lugar... _ sua voz se tornou além de fria, cortante. Me resumi a sorrir para ela. Mas parece que esse ato a deixou um tanto irritada pois ela tremeu os lábios em sinal de raiva e censura ao meu ato. Resolvi entrar no jogo dela. Se era alguém que a desafiasse que ela queria era o que iria ter.  
  
Comentários da Autora: Bom, gostou? Resolvi (finalmente) colocar o porque de eu ter escrito essa fic... Era um projeto longínquo fazer uma fic em UA(Universo Alternativo) e como eu simplesmente AMO o casal Eriol e Tomoyo(eles foram desenhados um para o outro.. diz que não que eu quebro... :-/ ) e eu estava viajando(foi quando o meu mais novo primo, Rafael, nasceu) e estava ouvindo Linkin Park enquanto meu primo (Lucas) jogava video-game(ele parece o Kero.. só que um pouco pior.. ~_~'') e eu comecei a escrever... escrevi doze folhas em três dias... e tinha inspiração pra mais.. mas o corpo não age rápido como o pensamento, portanto... Espero que tenha gostado... no próximo capítulo o diálogo começa de verdade... não esperem romance ^_^.. Sayonara. 


	3. Queda de Braço

Disclamer: CCS não me pertence, etc. Essa é uma história em universo alternativo, e portanto, não levem em consideração as personalidades, até porque alguns personagens estão totalmente OOC...  
  
PS: Só quero agradecer, se é que tem alguém lendo isso, a todos que tem a paciência de acompanhar essa coisa tosca que saiu da minha cabeça... E mandar uma beijo pra Sakura Li e pra Cris-chan.. minhas betas... Além de agradecer á Lilith.. minha amigona que tá me dando a maior força com essa fic...  
  
Sobre a música, dessa vez eu escolhi Crawling.. acho que essa fic deveria se chamar: Um Jardim de Sentimento - Linkin Park!  
  
Legenda:  
  
» « narrador(ou seja, euzinha... ^_~)  
  
o personagem fala;  
  
| | o personagem pensa;  
  
_ ação do personagem;  
  
() eu me metendo na história.. ^_^#  
  
Capitulo Três  
  
Queda de Braço  
  
Tomoyo - Você está no meu lugar.... _ falei, lentamente, para o mais novo mauricinho da turma.  
  
Eriol - Não me alertaram que os lugares aqui são marcados, me desculpe. _ eu continuei sentado, apenas sorrindo  
  
Tomoyo - E não são, mas este lugar é meu... _ tentei ser o mais rude possível, terminando o assunto por ali.  
  
Eriol - Se é assim... _ sorri mais uma vez para aqueles olhos tristes e me mudei para o lugar imediatamente à sua direita.  
  
Tomoyo - Vai ficar aí?  
  
Eriol - Acho que sim, gostei da vista, e pelo visto você também, pois se senta ao meu lado.  
  
Tomoyo - Você é um bocado inconveniente... _ tive que me sentar, para não deixar mais olhares caírem sobre aquela cena ridícula.  
  
Professor - Bom vamos começar o semestre tratando de Shakespeare... o grande escritor de Romeu e Julieta.  
  
Eriol - Sim, muito. Você nem imagina o quanto...  
  
Professor - William Shakespeare era uma escritor inglês de peças...  
  
Tomoyo - Vai continuar falando? Não era para me responder...  
  
Eriol - Isso te afetou tanto? Pois se isso vai fazer com que pelo menos você discuta comigo eu me darei ao trabalho de continuar falando, até porque não tenho a mínima necessidade de estudar essa matéria... _ me forçava a olhar para frente, mas a curiosidade de ver a expressão dela era maior, olhei com o canto do olho.  
  
Tomoyo - Pois saiba que não me afeta nem um pouco. E por qual motivo gostaria de me forçar a falar? _ não me contive, olhei para ele descaradamente. Dei de encontro com os olhos mais cativantes que já havia visto, o sorriso mais sincero e minha respiração falhou.  
  
Eriol - Para ouvir a sua voz. Ela é linda sabia? _ |ela está sorrindo?|_ consegui um milagre?  
  
Tomoyo - ... como?  
  
Eriol - O milagre de te fazer sorrir?  
  
Tomoyo - Não é um milagre... _ |droga eu estou sorrindo outra vez.|_ eu adoro sorrir _ |que mentira deslavada, nem Sakura costuma me ver sorrindo!|  
  
Eriol - Pois se é assim, por que me tratou tão mal?  
  
Tomoyo - Porque você estava no meu lugar. _ enfim consegui retirar meus olhos daquele cara. |Mas que olhos, ele é absolutamente lindo.|  
  
Eriol - Mas isso não me impede de continuar sentando ao seu lado, não é?  
  
Tomoyo - Só se você se importar muito com a opinião de toda turma...  
  
Eriol - Como assim?  
  
Tomoyo - Olhe em volta... estão te dissecando como uma rato de laboratório e mesmo com a matéria no quadro eles não vão parar de olhar o cara que teve a coragem de sentar ao lado da esquisita.  
  
Eriol - Esquisita, onde? _ |que lindo o sorriso dela... Ela está rindo!|  
  
Professor - Senhores, gostariam de dar aula no meu lugar?(meus professores sempre fazem isso pra deixar a gente sem graça.. mas daí vem a vingança)  
  
Eriol - Com todo prazer...  
  
Tomoyo - _ |Ele está se levantando? O que ele pensa que vai fazer?|  
  
Professor - A senhorita também, Daidouji... Que decepção... minha melhor aluna!  
  
Tomoyo - _ mordi o lábio e me levantei, mesmo a contra gosto... era aquilo ou agüentar aquele mauricinho me enchendo a semana inteira... parece que ele acha que vai ser fácil.. me escolheu para implicar.  
  
»Quando Tomoyo alcançou a frente da turma, risinhos escárnios ecoaram na sala ampla e ela fechou a cara. Definitivamente aquele ato ia ter vingança.. e das boas... ela ia aprontar com ele... Olhou novamente pra ele que continuou dando a aula que o professor havia começado. «  
  
(Agora o discurso vai ser direto e narrado! ^_^)  
  
_ Onde já se viu? Me fazer tomar o lugar do professor, eu não poderia ter feito coisa pior, isso vai pra minha ficha sabia? Eu detesto essas coisas... Será que poderia parar de sorrir? Ai que raiva!  
  
Tomoyo jogou as mãos, que antes dançavam pelo ar, ao lado do corpo. Se virou bruscamente e saiu com passos largos e o rosto avermelhado.  
  
Eriol continuou sorrindo para ela. Pelo que havia visto naquele olhar obstinado, ele teria que enfrentar uma fera durante aquele semestre. Suspirou calmamente e tomou seu caminho até em casa.  
  
Durante o resto da semana ela não aprecia dar sinais de uma vingança. Mal sabia ele que ela estava articulando algo realmente engendrado. Tomoyo parecia a mais santa das criaturas e a única coisa que ele parecia não estar gostando, era o fato de ela ter parado de falar com ele completamente. Mesmo sentando um ao lado do outro, ela não abria a boca. Passava o dia todo sem esboçar qualquer emoção e não dava uma palavra sequer. Até os professores acharam aquilo realmente estranho.  
  
_ Tomoyo! Por favor, venha até aqui... _ chamava a professora de Álgebra, Srta Huriko_ O que está havendo, os professores têm comentado que você está quieta por demais. Se foi por causa da aula de Literatura no primeiro dia, eu gostaria de dizer que você e o senhor Hiiragizawa terão pontos a mais pela boa aula que deram. O professor Terada me pediu que lhe dissesse isso. Nós queríamos a nossa antiga Tomoyo de volta...  
  
A professora sorriu e Tomoyo se resumiu a esboçar um pequeno sorriso e olhar a sua volta.  
  
_ É, por justamente o senhor Hiiragizawa, que eu estou fazendo isso... Ele me fez o centro das atenções naquele dia, e eu lhe prometi vingança... e é isso que ele vai ter... me desculpe senhorita Huriko, mas agora eu preciso ir.  
  
No meio da semana seguinte, Eriol não mais pôde agüentar e no fim do intervalo ele deixou um bilhete no meio dos livros de Tomoyo.  
  
Ao pegar os livros um pequeno pedaço de papel azul escuro caiu e ela pode ver uma letra caprichada e em perfeito Japonês(Sinto falta da sua voz). Ela não pode evitar de sorrir, mas logo fechou o bilhete e se sentou, guardando aquele pedaço de papel dentro de um livro intitulado "A Megera Domada".  
  
Ele estava enlouquecendo. Era a única coisa que sua irmã poderia falar de Eriol. Nakuru(Eu num podia deixar ela de lado! ^_^) via seu irmão mais novo se retorcendo pelos cantos da casa e se praguejando alto. Coisa que ele nunca fazia.  
  
_ Eriol... _ ela começou com voz macia, tentando não levar um fora.  
  
_ Que foi Nak?_ disse ele enquanto dava mais uma "olhada" na revista de carros que havia comprado(na verdade ele estava quase rasgando a revista com tamanha força que usava para virar as folhas)  
  
_ O que aconteceu pra você estar tão nervoso?  
  
_ Eu nervoso? Estou extremamente calmo...  
  
_ Bom, se isso é calma, não quero ver quando ficar nervoso... Vou indo, quer alguma coisa?_ Nakuru se levantou rapidamente da poltrona em que estava sentada  
  
_ Ela não fala comigo há um mês! Eu vou enlouquecer! _ ele fechou a revista com tanta força, que esta foi parar no chão.  
  
_ Vai não.. já está... Quem é ela? _ Nakuru se sentou ao lado do irmão no sofá de dois lugares, em frente à lareira acesa(lembrem-se, é inicio da primavera, 'inda tá um frio dos inferno!)  
  
_ Tomoyo Daidouji... Ela é linda! Parece um anjo e tem a voz mais pura que eu já ouvi... Brinquei com ela no primeiro dia de aula, o professor nos fez dar aula no lugar dele e agora ela está se vingando de mim...  
  
_ Mas só não falando com você?  
  
_ É que eu disse a ela que a voz dela era linda e que faria o que pudesse pra ouvir ela falar...  
  
Eriol estava cada vez mais vermelho e Nakuru estava com a risada contida. Ficaram um tempo parados e sem falar nada. Um gatinho preto veio até eles e pulou no colo de Eriol, olhando para Nakuru como se mostrasse que o colo era só dele e depois ronronou.  
  
_ JÁ SEI! _ Nakuro, que nem havia reparado na presença do gato, deu um pulo no sofá, quase fazendo com que o pobre Eriol quase tivesse um ataque cardíaco.  
  
_ Ai Nakuru! Quase me mata desse jeito... Sabe o que? Calma Spinel... _ O gatinho estava com os olhos arregalados e os pelos eriçados.  
  
_ Ela gosta de você...  
  
_ Claro que não.. eu sim, gosto dela...  
  
_ Nossa... quando você descobriu isso? _ Nakuru tentava não rir com a declaração descarada de seu irmão e ao mesmo tempo fazia a voz mais irônica que podia naquele momento.  
  
_ Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi.  
  
_ Ai que lindo!!! Você precisa conquistar essa menina! Se quiser eu te ajudo...  
  
_ Não.. não precisa.. eu é que preciso falar com ela.. desse jeito eu vou ficar louco!  
  
Depois daquela conversa, Eriol se sentia mais decidido e convencido a falar com Tomoyo. Chegou quinze minutos antes da primeira aula e se sentou no lugar de costume, ao lado de seu anjo negro. Esperou o que parecia um eternidade e, tamborilando os dedos na tampa da carteira, ele ficou olhando os alunos chegarem. Assim que ela adentrou a sala de aula, sua respiração faltou. Alguma coisa travou sua garganta e as palavras que ele havia ensaiado durante a madrugada(isso mesmo, ele não dormiu) haviam sumido completamente da cabeça dele e tudo que ele conseguia ver era ela...  
  
Tomoyo chegou atrasada de propósito, havia tido um sonho onde Eriol conseguia fazer com que ela falasse. Ela sabia que tinha fundamento, ele vinha agindo muito estranho nos últimos dias e ela sabia que era por causa do "gelo" que ela vinha dando nele... Não podia se deixar levar por aqueles olhos azuis e não o faria. Entrou mais uma vez sorrindo para sua irmã e foi se sentar no mesmo lugar, sendo que não conseguia olhar para o lado e não ter vontade de sorrir. Ele estava num estado de dar dó. A vontade que sentia de rir e falar que aquilo era maldade, estava crescendo, mas ela era teimosa... Sabia que havia feito ele cair nas suas graças e ela faria pior do que deixar de falar com ele. Já havia arquitetado tudo com Touya. Quem saberia que ele era meio irmão dela? Eles não se pareciam e Touya quase não voltava pra casa.  
  
Na segunda aula de literatura, nem Eriol nem Tomoyo deram uma palavra e Terada não mais estranhou o fato. Mas o que Eriol estranhou, foi o fato de Tomoyo estar escrevendo em um papel rasgado, um bilhete para Sakura.  
  
"Não esquece de avisar o Li de que a gente vai sair hoje, tá? Eu não quero ir sozinha no encontro com o Touya..." E o mais estranho foi ela ter escrito em japonês, talvez para que, se o professor pegasse, não conseguisse ler. Mas ele havia lido e era a um encontro que ela se referia... Seu coração parou por um segundo e voltou bater tão rápido que ele pensou que fosse desmaiar. Mas se ela pensava que ele ia deixar aquilo acontecer, estava muito enganada...  
  
Depois de o sinal bater, Tomoyo foi ao encontro de sua irmã e sinalizou algumas coisas, era ainda intervalo de aulas e ela precisavam combinar mais alguns detalhes. Se esconderam no banheiro feminino e riram baixinho, fingindo estar ajeitando o cabelo. Não que Tomoyo fizesse isso, mas era uma forma de elas conversarem por olhares. Elas faziam isso, além de conversarem por linguagem de surdo-mudo(linguagem universal) que haviam aprendido para que os pais não se metessem na conversa...(eu faço isso! ^_^') Algumas patricinhas ainda retocavam o batom e o lápis de olho(francamente, acho isso ridículo, mas...) e aproveitavam para tentar entender o que aquelas duas tanto riam.  
  
Já era tarde e o sinal do término das aulas gritava. Era uma sexta feira de sol e o céu estava tão limpo, o ar tão perfumado que era inteiramente agradável apenas ficar parado ouvindo o vento e os pássaros cantarem. Tomoyo e Sakura trocavam olhares cúmplices enquanto Shaoran se mantinha neutro na situação, ainda achando que aquilo era besteira... Por que Tomoyo não dizia logo pro tal do Hiiragizawa que tava a fim dele? Bom, isso não era assunto dele... Se a Tomoyo estivesse bem, ele estaria e isso era importante.  
  
Chegaram a um lugar conhecido, o grande Shopping de Tulsa. Entraram e se dirigiram para a praça de alimentação, onde também haviam os cinemas e puderam avistar Touya, o grande alicerce daquele plano. Ele sorria abertamente, como se estivesse achando muita graça naquilo tudo, mas olhava Tomoyo com muito carinho.  
  
Tomoyo se sentia estranha desde que saíra da escola. Parecia estar sendo observada o tempo todo. Ela sempre teve uma certa vidência, mas dessa vez ela sabia que não era um espírito, mas sim um rapazinho que havia caído nos seus planos como um rato numa ratoeira. Sorria, nervosa, esperando que Touya não tivesse mudado de planos e que estivesse lá, à sua espera. Assim que entraram no shopping, ela olhou em volta, aturdida pela multidão, a procura daquele rapaz alto de olhar sincero. Esperava que Touya fosse bom ator, pois ela daria o melhor de si.  
  
Eriol escutou os passos sumirem naquela esquina e correu para alcançar o grupo que, com toda certeza, estava indo em direção ao shopping. A todo momento vigiava se Tomoyo havia percebido sua presença, e aproveitava para devanear sobre aqueles olhos e o motivo de sua tristeza. Quando a multidão do shopping o englobou, ele continuou, cada vez mais atento ao grupo, mas um pouco menos preocupado em se esconder.  
  
Subiu para a praça de alimentação e observou o grupo avançar em direção aos cinemas... Tomoyo sorria firmemente em direção a um rapaz alto de, mais ou menos, vinte cinco anos, de jaqueta de couro pretas, calças jeans surradas e uma corrente pendurada. Ele parecia um tanto rebelde.. como seu anjo. Era para ele que ela sorria? Era ele a quem ela havia acabado de abraçar.  
  
Tudo parecia muito claro naquele momento. Ela nunca sairia com alguém que não fosse como ela... Ele era apenas um malricinho. Uma pontada atingiu a garganta de Eriol e ele sentiu as lágrimas tentando despencar de seus olhos. Como ele havia deixado chegar àquele ponto? Ele havia se apaixonado por alguém que, além dele nem ao menos conhecer, havia apunhalado seu coração, brincado com sua alma...  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Comentários: Ufa! Quase que eu ultrapasso o meu auto-limite.. hihihi Desculpem a demora gente, mas deu tanto problema esse tempo... eu prometo que não demoro mais... Okay? Bom, no próximo capítulo(isso tá parecendo novela!) teremos a reação, nada mais que explosiva do nosso amado e nada calmo, inglês... Fora a declaração de Shaoran pra Sakura depois de uma briga!(Eu tinha que colocar um momento deles... ) E também o inicio de uma amizade... Será?  
  
Bjão  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa 


	4. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Disclamer: gente, esse capitulo foi lindo de escrever... nem sei como tive tanta inspiração(eu só escrevo o disclamer depois de ter escrito um pedaço do capítulo...) mas acho que a minha cabeça desbloqueou... espero.. Ah.. a música desse capítulo é In The End... yomimasu!!!!(Lê - pq eu num sei como é leia! ~_~*)  
  
Legenda:  
  
_ ação do personagem;  
  
() eu me metendo na história.. ^_^#  
  
Capitulo Quatro  
  
O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
Tomoyo havia sido recebida pelos braços do seu irmão como o combinado e eles partiram até a bilheteria, a fim de comprar os ingressos para um filme novo. Tomoyo olhava para trás com grande freqüência, mas não se sentia observada. Não mais. Parecia que ele havia desistido de segui-los e a brincadeira começou a ficar sem graça. Um aperto enorme no peito fez Tomoyo deixar o grande sorriso, falso, de lado e se entregar a tristeza novamente. Por que essa maldita vingança estava deixando tudo mais confuso?  
  
_ Tomoyo? Algum problema? _ Era Touya, que havia parado ao seu lado. Ela havia estacado, sem perceber, e lágrimas confusas estavam correndo soltas.  
  
_ Ela percebeu que não deveria ter feito isso..._ respondeu Shaoran colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amiga. _ Como assim? _ Touya olhava, confuso, para o "cunhado"  
  
_ Foi uma brincadeira que não afetou só ao Hiiragizawa, mas principalmente à Tomoyo...  
  
Alheia a todas as palavras, Tomoyo tinha vontade de correr atras de Eriol, dizer que tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido e que ela estava arrependida e explicar tudo que ela havia feito e o porque... Mas isso ela não sabia. Não tinha idéia de como falar com ele e nem de como achá-lo. Mas simplesmente correu.  
  
Enquanto ainda discutiam o que deveria ser feito para tirar Tomoyo de seu torpor mental, a menina saiu dos braços do irmão e desembestou pelo meio da população do shopping, arrastando algumas sacolas de transeuntes e algumas pessoas que se viravam xingando a menina. Sakura bem que tentou correr atrás da irmã, mas foi impedida pelo namorado.  
  
_ Agora é melhor ela ficar sozinha....  
  
Não se sabe como, mas naquela noite choveu tanto quanto as nuvens puderam despejar água. Sakura diria que era porque sua irmã estava chorando, em algum lugar, perdida e sem rumo. Tomoyo não havia voltado para casa.  
  
Num parque distante de sua casa, Tomoyo estava em cima de uma árvore. Apesar do medo de altura, ela não havia hesitado em subir os três metros para ficar longe os olhos das pessoas que transitavam. Desde que parara ela havia começado a analisar o que sentia, a respeito de tudo e todos... Havia chegado a conclusão de que amava sua família e que deveria aceitar tudo, inclusive o amor de sua mãe e seu "pai" e que Sakura era e sempre seria a sua amiga e irmã, acima de tudo, sua irmã. Shaoran, seu melhor amigo, sempre entendia tudo e sempre a ajudaria em tudo. Pensou em sair dali e ir pra casa dele.. Precisava conversar.. mas agora faltava analisar o ultimo dos conflitos: Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
O que, afinal, havia feito ela se sentir tão estranha ao perceber que ele havia ido embora e que tudo que estava funcionando tão bem naquele plano louco o fizera se sentir mal? Não era o que ela queria que acontecesse? Talvez ela só tivesse feito aquilo para afirmar que ele realmente gostava dela. Mas e ela? O que estava sentindo?  
  
Uma sirene de polícia. Era algo que ele não esperava ouvir aquela hora da manhã. Não havia conseguido pregar o olho nem se quer sentir sono. Uma imagem não saía de sua cabeça: seu anjo abraçado a outro, e de forma tão carinhosa... As luzes da viatura policial ainda piscavam pela fresta da cortina e espalhavam pela parede os tons de azul e vermelho. Lembrar ainda lhe trazia dor ao peito e o travesseiro ainda estava molhado das lágrimas de mais cedo. As luzes haviam cessado, o único barulho que se ouvia eram os passos se seu gato pelo soalho, ele havia vindo lhe fazer companhia.  
  
A família não havia dormido, estavam todos na sala olhando para a televisão ligada, porém sem som. Sonomi estava inconsolável e era abraçada por Yuki que havia se negado a ir para casa antes que Tomoyo fosse encontrada. Sakura havia sucumbido ao sono depois das duas da manhã e descansava sua cabeça no colo de Touya.  
  
_ Blin Blon...  
  
Fujitaka abriu a porta desesperado. Se deparou com uma figura pálida, molhada até a alma e desgrenhada. Atras de Tomoyo estavam um policial, de cara feia por ter que estar até aquela hora procurando por uma adolescente que havia fugido de casa. Fujitaka agradeceu a autoridade e fechou a porta, abraçando Tomoyo. _ Eu tou bem papai... não se preocupe...  
  
A frase automática foi seguida de um espirro e de um grito de Sonomi que tomava a filha de um pasmo homem que fora chamado de pai.  
  
_ Você pegou um gripe maninha... _ Touya cobria a irmã com uma toalha e a encaminhava para longe dos braços de Sonomi, onde ela poderia respirar e quem sabe falar alguma coisa.  
  
_ Touya...  
  
_ Que?  
  
_ Como você se sente quando briga com a Yuki?  
  
_ Mal...  
  
_ Mal? Como? Você tem vontade de fugir, desaparecer do mundo?  
  
_ Tenho...  
  
_ Quer correr até ela e dizer que aquilo foi tudo um mal entendido e que ela não precisa ficar chateada porque a única pessoa que errou foi você?  
  
_ Sim...  
  
_ E quando você olha pra ela? O que sente?  
  
_ Me sinto bem...  
  
_ Bem como? Você olha pra ela e não consegue deixar de sorrir? Seu coração acelera e quando ela fala com você a voz dela ecoa na sua cabeça como se fosse a mais bela das melodias?  
  
_ É....  
  
_ E quando você olha nos olhos dela você pede pra que aquele momento nunca acabe?  
  
_ É...  
  
_ Ah... Touya...  
  
_ Que?  
  
_ O que você sente por ela?  
  
_ Amor...  
  
Amor... Será que era aquilo que ela sentia? Será que não estava confundindo as coisas? Será que ele realmente a havia seguido? Ou ainda, será que ele também sentia o mesmo que ela? A água caia pela sua costa e ela, de olhos fechados, pensava em cada momento que ele havia olhado para ela, em cada olhar seu que havia cruzado com o dele. Suspirou e, resignada, falou alto, talvez para afirmar o que seu coração insistia em gritar  
  
_ É... acho que é amor...  
  
O dia seguinte, sábado, foi corrido na casa dos Daidouji Kinomotto. A empregada de férias, o serviço atrasado e um jantar por ser feito. Fujitaka e Tomoyo tomaram a cozinha, enquanto Kero, o gatinho da família, tomava leite a um canto da dependência enquanto farinha e arroz se moldavam rapidamente das mãos ágeis de pai e filha. Fujitaka havia adquirido um sorriso bobo desde que ouvira Tomoyo lhe chamando de pai, e o sorriso se intensificou naquela manhã durante a divisão de tarefas: "Eu e papai ficamos com a comida!". Tomoyo havia acordado aquela manhã com um novo ânimo. Decidida a conversar com Eriol na segunda feira e a esclarecer tudo, a menina havia até colocado uma das muitas roupas que sua mãe comprava e ela nunca havia usado: uma saia roxa e uma blusa lilás. Sakura e Shaoran(isso mesmo, ele foi servir de faxineiro na casa) ficaram com a limpeza da casa e Sonomi ficou com a decoração.  
  
Patos terminados, bolo no forno e torta da geladeira, Tomoyo e Fujitaka foram os primeiros a subirem ao segundo andar para se trocarem. Logo depois foi a vez de Sakura e Shaorane, por ultimo, depois de terminar de colocar na mesa as porcelanas azuis, Sonomi mirou a sala de jantar, depois a de estar e concluiu que já estava na hora de subir... Seus convidados chegariam em meia hora.  
  
Já havia decidido que roupa usar uma semana antes, e não mudaria. Era uma roupa simples, mas de cor negra. Penteou os cabelos em cascata e deixou que eles escorressem pela sua costa. Nada de muita maquilagem, apenas um leve gloss e uma sombra clara. Olhou para o banheiro anexo, onde Sakura estava tomando um banho. Havia se vestido no quarto da irmã para apressa- la, mas tinha a impressão de que não ia adiantar, como sempre. Fez menção de bater na porta, mas balançou a cabeça ao ouvir uma música ritmada vinda de dentro, Skater Boy(irônico não? ~_^). Abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu ao ver Shaoran esperando na porta do quarto, do outro lado da parede, de braços cruzados, de blazer e camisa social.  
  
_ Ela vai demorar..._ e desceu as escadas no momento em que a campainha tocou e sua mãe correu a atender.  
  
Estava distante fazia tempo, meus pais estavam conversando e eu sequer conseguia entender o que falavam. Foi arrastado para mais um dos compromissos de seu pai. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, se Nakuro pôde ficar em casa, por quê ele não? O carro parou naquele momento, e ele mal havia se dado conta da viagem. Talvez aquele jantar não corresse tão mal, talvez por ele não estar atento a mais nada além do seu pensamento. Desceu do carro, fechou a porta e seu pai liberou o motorista até as onze da noite. Seu pais, juntos, caminharam pelo gracioso portão de ferro, alto, que estava fechado apenas por uma tranca leve, sem cadeados. Eriol observou a casa. Não era pequena, nem um mansão. No escuro não se podia dizer se era branca ou amarela, mas se podia afirmar ter um lindo jardim. Este era dividido por trilhas, em canteiros, cinco grandes canteiros. O maior e mais afastado era, também, o mais bonito. Coberto por uma laje de vidro, era o mais iluminado e bem cuidado. Estava florindo, folhas novas e flores vistosas e coloridas. Eriol foi até lá, enquanto seus pais anunciavam a chegada da família. Hipnotizado, Eriol observava os sentimentos transferidos àquelas flores e todo o cuidado e delicadeza que as mãos que cuidavam daquele pedaço de terra deveriam ter. Se abaixou para tocar uma rosa branca que estava desabrochando no momento que ouviu a voz de seu pai.  
  
"Harry, Kaho! Ah, quantas saudades..." Tomoyo observava sua mãe abraçar aqueles desconhecidos. Não era normal Sonomi convidar estranhos para sua casa, então deviam ser velhos conhecidos, só não sabia de onde...  
  
_ Querida, venha cá conhecer Harry e Kaho... _ sua mãe pediu que ela se aproximasse_ Essa é Tomoyo, minha filha do primeiro casamento.  
  
_ Não sabia que você tinha filhos deste...  
  
_ Bom, não são verdadeiramente meus, mas os considero como sendo...  
  
_ Por falar em filhos... como vão os seus?  
  
_ Dando trabalho! Muito trabalho... Nakuro quer se casar, mas não creio que seja a hora, ela só tem vinte!  
  
_ E o menino?  
  
_ Esse só vive com a cabeça nas nuvens, nem parece aquele jovem esperto de antes... Não sei o que seu nele... Mas espere, veja por você mesma... _ Harry se virou e inclinou o corpo em direção ao jardim e falou em voz alta, não chegando a gritar _ Filho, venha, não seja mal educado...  
  
Eriol andou até pai como um marionete, não tinha vontade de estar ali, nem de entrar na casa. Quando chegou perto do pai, e olhou para a anfitriã, levou um choque imenso. Tomoyo estava ali, bem na sua frente, com um vestido longo, preto, estilo chinês de bordas prateadas, brincos de ametista e pouca maquilagem, realçando sua beleza.  
  
_ Eriol, estas são Sonomi, a anfitriã e Tomoyo, sua filha...  
  
_O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?_ ela murmurou alto o bastante para que ele escutasse. Educadamente ele cumprimentou a senhora Sonomi e com um aceno de cabeça à Tomoyo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Comentários: Gente!!!! Nem sei como ficou.. mas sabe, eu fiz esse capítulo muito rápido.. saiu em um dia... milagre... Mas o que num saiu foi o especial Sakura e Shaoran prometido ne? Mas não se incomodem! Vai ter um capitulo INTEIRINHO só com eles!!!! Prometo que o próximo vai ser assim, antes de entrar a continuação da história... Não é um capitulo importante pra história, mas vai contar como foi a vida deles na infância, sem magia, até eles começarem a namorar... Ai... vai ser bem romântico, prometo...  
  
Bjão,  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa 


	5. Um Jardim de Sentimentos

Comentários Iniciais: Gente, desculpa a demora, mas eu juro que tava tentando escrever um SS, mas eu não tenho talento pra tanto, sou uma ET concisa e não tenho outra coisa a dizer além de: Aproveitem o capitulo...

Não tenho como dizer o que aconteceu, precisaria de muitas linhas, mas acho que um dos motivos é que eu nunca consigo ter mais que duas ou três reviws num capitulo de fic, isso desestimula, fico muito mal com isso e não sinto vontade de escrever, por isso, peço que deixem reviws, seria tão bom abrir minha caixa de mails e encontrar algumas reviws... espero que vocês façam isso por mim, assim as atualizações viriam mais rápido e os últimos três ou quatro capítulos viriam ligeiros que só.. deixo meu apelo.. bjos mil...

Obs: trilha do capitulo – Four Season

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

Um Jardim de Sentimentos

(Ou: Domando a fera rs)

_O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? ela murmurou alto o bastante para que ele escutasse. Educadamente ele cumprimentou a senhora Sonomi e com um aceno de cabeça à Tomoyo. _

Mas o que é isso minha filha? Sonomi parecia escandalizada, nunca esperaria uma reação tão estúpida de sua filha que fôra educada para receber e, mesmo não se agradando do convidado, ela o receberia bem.

Desculpe... em um fio de voz, Tomoyo mirava os convidados, um forte rubor coloria sua pálida face e ela se sentia a pior das criaturas agindo daquela maneira.

Não tem problema, senhora Sonomi, é que eu e a sua filha já nos conhecíamos, acho que ela ficou assustada de me encontrar aqui...Eriol se controlava para não gritar que o que ela havia feito era ridículo, que encantar ele, cativar seu coração e depois se mostrar com outro era maldade e que ele estava com o coração aos pedaços, que ele queria odiá-la por isso, mas não podia, ele não conseguiu.

Tomoyo tinha os olhos marejados, não estava preparada para aquele encontro, não sabia como encará-lo, não sabia o que dizer...

Sonomi observava os jovens atenta, sabia que havia algo mais que um susto, sempre conheceu muito bem sua filha e o mundo adolescente para entender que deveria deixá-los à sós. Silenciosamente, guiou os convidados até a sala de estar onde Fujitaka e Shaoran se encontravam, começando uma conversa amistosa sobre negócios internacionais.

A respiração pesada indicava a dificuldade em se controlar, ele estava prestes a despejar toda a angustia que sentia naquele momento e no dia anterior, mas seria desastroso para o jantar se eles entrassem em conflito ali, bem na frente de todos, demonstrando aquilo que todos estavam tentando ver e eles esconder...

Tomoyo respirou fundo, deu um passo em direção à porta e passou ao lado de Eriol, saindo da casa. Ele a seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, sentia como aquele ato sendo um convite silencioso, assim como ela o havia provocado silenciosamente durante aquele mês inteiro.

Caminhando em direção ao seu cantinho, seu jardim, Tomoyo sorriu. Ali era seu pedaço de coração, onde ela depositava todas as emoções que pareciam querer se rebelar e todas as confusões que seu pensamento trazia e era ali que estivera muitas vezes no ultimo mês, arquitetando planos para fazer Eriol seu marionete, mas agora estava arrependida.

Esperava que ele a odiasse agora, ou que nem ao menos quisesse vê-la novamente, mas ele a havia seguido, ele merecia uma explicação, um apelo mudo emanava dele e ela devia isso a ele.

Tomoyo – Desculpa....

Eriol – Um mês Tomoyo, foi o suficiente?

Tomoyo – Eriol, me deixa falar? Desculpa, eu fui burra demais, desculpa por não enxergar as coisas e por ser tão arrogante, foi uma brincadeira que acabou mal, pra mim e pra você, eu acho...

Eriol – Você tem noção do que eu senti quando te vi lá no shopping com aquele cara? Doeu Tomoyo, você pode não pensar nisso, mas se você visse o cara que você gosta nos braços de outra garota você ia sentir o mesmo...

Tomoyo – Tenho plena consciência de que ele nunca faria isso, você é sensato o bastante pra não fazer esse tipo de jogo imbecil... Aquele cara é o meu irmão... Touya, ele deve aparecer hoje com a noiva dele, a Yuki.. Ela bem que tentou me persuadir da idéia, mas eu sou teimosa demais pra assumir que alguém tá mais certo que eu.

Eriol – Não é só por isso, você achou que eu queria brincar com você, não é? Acabamos machucados, nós dois, será que ainda tem concerto?

Tomoyo – Sabe Eriol, os sentimentos são como as flores, devem ser bem cuidados...

Ela se aproximou do seu jardim e acariciou uma flor, sentia-se triste, melancólica, havia destruído o amor dele para consigo e talvez fosse irreversível...

Tomoyo – Talvez devêssemos começar de novo... Oi.. – ela se virou, sorrindo - Sou Tomoyo Daidouji...

Estenderam as mãos, os sorrisos falsamente brotavam dos rostos alvos e os sentimento ali era de culpa,.

Eriol – Nossa relação parece um jardim confuso entre rosas e espinhos, podemos tentar podar as dificuldades e, quem sabe, virão as flores de perfume delicado e pétalas sedosas, como o seu jardim...

Tomoyo – Falando assim, parece poesia...

Eriol – E todo amor não é feito de poesias? Só que algumas dessas poesias são feitas de gestos e não de palavras

Tomoyo – Creio que sim, talvez seja, a nossa, uma poesia inacabada, confusa...

Eriol – Quem sabe com um final feliz...

Tomoyo – Quem sabe...

Eles se observaram mutuamente, tentando descobrir os sentidos ocultos dos olhares e dos sorrisos que ambos tinham estampados, se perderam no tempo, minutos pareciam segundos, o ar gelava.

Touya – Tomoyo, acho melhor vocês entrarem, está frio... mamãe quer servir o jantar...

Tomoyo – Já estamos entrando.. obrigada Touya...

Eriol – Com eles entraram?

Tomoyo – Acho que não nos quiseram atrapalhar... Meu irmão é ciumento, mas é uma boa pessoa...

Eles caminharam paralelamente até a entrada da casa, Eriol estendeu o braço e Tomoyo aceitou graciosamente, entrando logo em seguida a ele, o jantar seria mais agradável assim...

Sonomi – Tomoyo, poderia trazer a sobremesa?

Tomoyo – Claro mamãe...

Tomoyo andou ate a cozinha, delicadamente tirou o bolo confeitado da mesa de mármore e levou até a sala de jantar, seu pai estava já distribuindo os pratos de sobremesa, assim como os talheres e ela substituiu a terrina de lasagna pelo delicado doce.

Harry – Bom Sonomi, acho que já podemos discutir os detalhes para a transferência..

Tomoyo - Transferência?

Sonomi – Sim, minha filha, iremos transferir a filial daqui para Harry e voltaremos para o Japão, vovô já não tem podido controlar tudo de maneira adequada... Assim que você e sua irmã terminarem os estudos voltaremos...

Tomoyo – Mas... não há ninguém que possa fazer isso sem que a senhora tenha que ir para lá?

Sakura – Mas Tomy, não era você que sempre dizia que nós devíamos voltar para o Japão?

Tomoyo - ... Não... As vezes.. Com licença....

Deixando o guardanapo de lado, Tomoyo se retirou e desceu as escadas para seu quarto, sentou na cama e afundou como se um peso tivesse sido brutamente jogado contra suas costas e ela tivesse que conviver com isso de agora em diante...

Agora que encontrara seu destino, pela primeira vez um amor, ela era obrigada a se separar dele? Seu coração se apertou.

Tirou o vestido, vestiu uma camisola confortável e se deitou, seria falta de educação não se despedir, mas não tinha a menor condição emocional de encarar Eriol outra vez... Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou que seus olhos o regasse com lágrimas doloridas e toda a esperança de que o sentimento pudesse aflorar, indo junto.

Poesia era apenas poesia e aquele tão ansiado jardim de sentimentos nunca iria existir...

* * *

Okay, Okay, não me odeiem, esperem porque eu acabei de decidir que a fic terá 13 capítulos, o que significa que tem muita história pela frente e que eles ainda vão ser felizes.. será??? Só lendo pra saber... Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviws, eu ficaria muito feliz se abrisse minha caixa de msgs e visse que vocês deixaram mensagesna pra mim.. AH se ficaria, juro que quem deixar reviw pra mim vai ganhar uma coisa especial... Sério, pode ser, desde uma shortfic com seu casal favorito até um banner especial :)

Bjinhos

Rach 15/10/2004


End file.
